<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yearning for love by Laura_Vitale50</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493216">Yearning for love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Vitale50/pseuds/Laura_Vitale50'>Laura_Vitale50</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Military</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:55:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Vitale50/pseuds/Laura_Vitale50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>People have soulmates. The thing is that they don’t know who that person is, not even when they meet them. Usually teenagers get their first dream about their soulmates when they turn 16. They see a detail of their soulmate’s body or things that could remember them of that person and nothing else.</p><p>Basically just a fluffy Soulmate AU; give it a chance please!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rachel Edwards/Danny "Danno" Williams, Rachel Edwards/Stan Edwards, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yearning for love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sue2556/gifts">sue2556</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the sole purposes of this story:<br/>1) Same-sex relationships have always been normal.<br/>2) Doris died of natural causes and there are no secrets there.<br/>3) Steve and Mary weren’t sent away, Steve decided to get in the Navy on his own and Mary stayed in Hawaii with her dad.<br/>4) Rachel and Danny are close friends and keep having a good relationship after the divorce.<br/>5) My knowledge of everything Navy related is either googled or from a movie.<br/>6) I sincerely apologize if I messed up Plato’s great work “The Symposium”. I took some passages from that myth (it was in Italian) and tried to translate it as accurately as possible because I couldn’t find an English translation. It is at the beginning of the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There was a time when humans were perfect beings who didn’t lack in nothing: on the contrary, they had four arms, four legs, two faces on a single head and they were strong.<br/>
Zeus, envious and afraid of such perfection, split them in half.<br/>
From that moment and on, everyone of them is at the everlasting search of their other half, who is complementary to them. Since then, humans have an innate yearn for love, to get back to their original form, merging two beings into one.<br/>
These people, when meeting their other half, are taken by an incredible emotion, struck by the feeling of friendship and the affinity with the other. They fall in love with them and become unable to live without them, not even for a moment.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Everyone has a soulmate. The thing is that we don’t know who they are, not even upon meeting.<br/>
Usually teenagers get their first dream about their soulmate when they turn sixteen: they can dream of a detail of their soulmate’s body or about something related to that person’s interests and looks.</p><p>Danny, though, is different. He never got his dream, neither when he turned sixteen nor in the following 9 years. He knows what people think of him and, hell, what HE thinks of himself: that he is jinxed. Destined to live alone and unhappy.<br/>
His family has always been supportive of him nonetheless and his life is pretty decent in every other regard, so Danny tries to be grateful for what he has, instead of longing for what he does not.</p><p>He's so caught up in his thoughts that he doesn’t notice he has arrived to the bar.  He shakes his head and puts on a smile before going in. Today is a day to celebrate. At 24, Danny is the youngest NJPD officer to become a detective.</p><p>As soon as he enters in the pub he spots his friends who all whistle and shout at him to get a move on and sit with them. His gloomy mood doesn’t last long after that.<br/>
He sits down next to Jimmy and Grace, his partner since the academy and he can’t fail to notice a new face at their table, so he holds his hand out and introduces himself.<br/>
“Hi, I’m Danny. I am also the excuse for these people to get drunk.” He says with a smile.<br/>
The gorgeous brunette laughs softly at that before reaching out and shaking his extended hand.<br/>
“I’m Rachel. I hope you don’t mind me being here but Greg invited me to hopefully ‘make new acquaintances’ now that I moved here.” She smiles fondly at their friend who is deep in conversation with Danny’s boxing buddy and drinking a beer. “And congratulation for becoming a Detective, Daniel.”<br/>
“Thank you, Rachel, and no, I don’t mind that you’re here. So… tell me something more about you.”<br/>
She starts talking of her family, her home in Great Britain and Danny finds himself to be fascinated by her easy smile and genuineness.<br/>
The night out is a blast. His glooming and brooding have been left behind and Danny is still smiling when he gets back to his parent’s home.</p><p>That night he has THE dream. He dreams of the bluest sea he’s ever seen, sounds of glass clinking together and soft guitar music playing in the background. But the feeling… it’s like his entire body is being warmed from the inside and he feels content and safe for the whole duration of the dream.<br/>
When he wakes up he’s ecstatic, he is NORMAL, after all!<br/>
He shouts for his mother and tells her the news and she hugs him tight, tells him she knew he would eventually get his dream.</p><p>Danny’s happy mood lasts through the day, earning him several teasing comments from his colleagues at the precinct. That same night he decides to call Greg and ask him Rachel’s number.<br/>
The dream was weird, it didn’t link to anything Rachel told him of herself but Danny is convinced he just met his soulmate and that the meeting finally caused him to have the dream. So he calls her and asks her out and he’s pleasantly surprised when she eagerly accepts.<br/>
Ten months later they are married.</p><p> </p><p>*****ROUGHLY 5000 MILES WEST******<br/>
Steve is 13 when his mother, Doris, dies of heart-attack. His sister Mary is only 9 and their father looks as lost as they feel without her but they stick together and, even if life is rough for some time, they eventually pull through and start to move on.<br/>
*<br/>
He’s barely fifteen when he gets his soulmate dream, a bit early, but no less true.<br/>
He dreams of golden wheat fields, blue skies and black, stormy clouds just hovering by. But he feels safe.<br/>
*<br/>
Steve is sixteen when he decides to go to military school and apply for Annapolis afterwards.<br/>
Before leaving for the mainland, though, he makes sure his dad is okay and that his sister knows he’s not leaving her. He loves them and he can’t stand the thought of being the one to cause them pain.<br/>
He leaves and by the time he’s eighteen he's been accepted to the USNA and starts REALLY taking his training seriously. He decides he wants to go on SEALs training as soon after graduating as possible so he dedicates all that he has to the cause.<br/>
His father is supportive and proud of his choice but he confesses to Steve that he’s worried about him too. Steve tells him he will be fine and that he loves him.<br/>
*<br/>
Life on base is strict: everything is organized and there are rules for every little thing, but Steve quickly adapts and learns to thrive in that environment.<br/>
By the time he’s 22 he graduates from Annapolis and he's awarded the rank of Ensign.<br/>
Life gets increasingly difficult after that.<br/>
Saying that training is hard is and understatement: days blur together and he is exhausted most of the time, but this is the life he chose and he’s happy with it.<br/>
*<br/>
He makes sure to keep in contact with his family whenever he can and he even manages to get back home for his sister’s high school graduation. He calls her everytime he has some downtime and he’s always relieved to know that she’s not causing trouble and that she’s starting to think of possible jobs she could apply for, because “No, Steven, of course I don’t want to keep working weekends at Rainbow’s” which makes him laugh.<br/>
Life gets intense again and he’s not able to keep in touch with them for months at a time, but he’s really proud of his service so he deals with his homesickness in every way he can.<br/>
*<br/>
At 25 he earns his trident and is primoted to the title of Lieutenant junior grade, which is also when things go sideways.<br/>
On his second deployment as a SEAL, Steve is on a stealth mission in Colombia with his team when he screws up.<br/>
He’s taken the shot that killed their target, a known arms dealer presumed dead, and he’s getting back to his team so they can reach the exfiltration point when he suddenly kneels over, a sharp pain in his chest makes him believe he was shot. He wasn’t. He doesn’t know that 2490 miles North of his position, his soulmate is marring someone else.<br/>
Things go FUBAR from there. The guards are now aware of the team’s presence on their grounds.<br/>
They are forced to fall back quickly, but Steve is behind the rest of them and more exposed.<br/>
He gets shot in the arm, but keeps running for cover while his teammates, who already took cover, fire back. He’s almost there when someone launches a RPG toward one of the parked vans, making it explode;<br/>
Steve is sent flying back by the force of the explosion, pain spreading in his entire body. He passes out.<br/>
He is in and out of consciousness from that moment, and he only remembers the noise and the pain.<br/>
*<br/>
When Steve wakes up again he’s in a hospital. He is confused, doesn’t know how he got here and he’s in pain, so he doesn’t immediately notice the lack of sight from his left eye.<br/>
When he does, though, he quickly realizes what happened but doesn’t want to make assumption. That doesn’t change the fact that he’s most probably blind from one eye.<br/>
He looks around the room the best he can and immediately notices his little sister slumped in the chair at his bedside. What is she doing here?<br/>
Just then his father, his Commander and a doctor enter the room. His father grabs his forearm when he notices he’s awake but stays silent.<br/>
The doctor introduces himself as Joseph Davids, asks a few routine questions to check his awareness and then proceeds to tell him he is at the military hospital in San Diego.<br/>
He also explains Steve the extent of his injuries: he is permanently blind from his left eye from the pieces of metal of the exploded truck that also caused various injuries on his arms and legs and then, of course, the bullet wound on his right arm. Doctor Davis tells him every injury, apart from his eye, should heal nicely without complications and that he will alert a nurse to administer him some more painkillers before excusing himself and leaving.</p><p>That’s when his Commander steps into the conversation, telling him that because of the injuries he sustained he’s no longer fit for active duty but that he will be granted a medical discharge and that he’s sorry. Steve nods, feeling a bit overwhelmed by this turn of events; he has lost the career he always wanted to follow and feels uncertain on what’s next.<br/>
He still asks about his team, though, afraid that someone else was injured and he’s relieved when Commander Johnson tells him that every member of his team is on base and is fine, with the exception of Ramirez’s sprained ankle.<br/>
Steve and his family are left alone as soon as the nurse comes and injects more pain medication in his IV port and that’s also when Mary wakes up and looks at him with tears in her eyes. He tries to reassure her with a little smile before he slips back into unconsciousness.<br/>
*<br/>
PT is not too bad. He only needs some sessions for the gunshot wound in his arm and, even if tiring, he gets over the physical discomfort fairly quickly. The sight loss takes a little bit more adjusting to, though.<br/>
He’s getting ready to be discharged and fly back home when his doctor comes in one last time and instructs him to cover his eye with a waterproof bandage if he goes swimming, use a black eye-patch if he stays out in the sun for long periods of time. He nods, thanks him and shakes the man’s hand before grabbing his small rucksack and leaving the hospital.<br/>
Once back in Hawaii, he’ll move back into his father’s house for a while to get back on his feet and figure out what’s next.</p><p>He catches a military flight and his family greets him at the airstrip. He is escorted to the soldiers’ housings on base where he showers and wears his dress blues one last time for his discharge ceremony from the Navy, leaving Pearl Harbor-Hickam Joint Base and going back home with his family as a “free man”.<br/>
*<br/>
A year gets by and Steve finally finds his footing again.<br/>
He started driving again a couple months after he returned to Oahu and picked up his old guitar while he was still unemployed. He is now quite good at it and enjoys playing, more than he ever did.<br/>
He also spends a lot of time in the water and recently started teaching science at his old middle school, rediscovering a passion he didn’t remember he had.<br/>
His dad is still working at the precinct, so whenever he’s not in school, Steve is home alone now that Mary joined Hawaiian Airlines as a flight attendant.<br/>
He’s happy and, despite the events that got him where he is, life is good.<br/>
<br/>
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________<br/>
<br/>
**MEANWHILE IN NEWARK, NJ**<br/>
Married life is not how Danny imagined it.<br/>
He and Rachel get along just fine and things seem perfect from the outside, but Danny feels like something is missing… The spark that was there at the beginning of their relationship isn’t there anymore and both of them look and act more like best friends than husband and wife (except for the sex, that is great).<br/>
It’s been a while from when Danny started to suspect that Rachel wasn’t his soulmate, but he made a commitment to her and things are good, they both enjoy the other’s company.<br/>
His suspicion is proven true when, one evening, they talk about their soulmate dreams and he tells her he dreamt of the ocean and guitar music, she tells him she dreamt of a unicorn tattoo. That makes him laugh and he tells her he DEFINITELY does not have a unicorn tattoo, not that he knows of.<br/>
Things are comfortable between them, though, so they decide to stay together but to always be honest and agree on immediately tell the other if they were to meet their soulmate.<br/>
*<br/>
They have been married for a year and two months when Rachel tells him she’s pregnant.<br/>
He’s ecstatic: he always wanted to have children and even if she’s not his soulmate, he loves her and now he even does a bit more.<br/>
Soon after, however, things change.<br/>
Rachel gets home one night and looks at him with sad, resigned eyes, but she also looks a bit excited.<br/>
He gestures for them to sit on the couch and incites her to talk. She tells him that today she met her soulmate and he can’t help but smile a little at that, because he’s truly happy for her.<br/>
Sure, it hurts a little and maybe he’s not ready to let go of the comfort of having someone else home and of the domesticity he’s grown accustomed to, but during their previous conversations they agreed that soulmates have the priority, so he’ll deal with it.<br/>
Danny asks her about this man and they start to figure out what to do now.</p><p>Turns out that Stan is not only very rich, but he’s also a good guy and a romantic at heart so he doesn’t want to let the chance of being with his soulmate slip by him.<br/>
He also lives in Hawaii, and that might be difficult but he’s a real estate developer and he offers Danny the possibility to have the home his parents bought (but never used). Danny accepts but tells him that he will still pay him for it, even if Stan clearly tells him that what he’s doing is worth way more than a house and he’s really grateful to Danny for meeting with him.<br/>
In the following two months they reach an agreement that satisfies everyone: Danny and Rachel get a divorce, agreeing on joint custody of the kids (yes, they are having twins!) and they will all move to Hawaii, as Stan can’t be too far from work. Sure, Danny isn’t exactly thrilled of moving so far away, but his kids will be there, so he puts up with it. He will stay in the house Stan sold him for what he suspects is ¼ of its real value, or less, and start working at HPD as soon as a position is available. In the meantime he has the chance to work as a security guard at Stan’s office, if he wants.</p><p>Almost two months later the divorce is finalized and he finds himself at the Honolulu Airport. Turns out that he won’t need to take on Stan’s job offer because there’s a Detective job available at HPD starting next week and he has been chosen for the spot.<br/>
Rachel is now 18-weeks pregnant and he is still thinking about the sonogram she sent him (and looking for his bags) when someone bumps into him hard.</p><p>“HEY,YOU!” Shouts Danny rather angrily “WHAT ARE YOU, BLIND?”<br/>
“Just half” replies the man, turning towards him.<br/>
Danny frowns, confused, until he gets a good look at the stranger’s face and at the big scar that runs from his left eyebrow to cheekbone.<br/>
“Oh God. This is awkward, I’m sorry” he says<br/>
“All good” Steve says, studying Danny. Golden hair, familiar blue eyes and a temper… his breath hitches, but he quickly disguises it. Golden fields, blue skies and stormy clouds… this is his Soulmate.<br/>
He smiles, amused, and extends his hand. “I’m Steve” He says.<br/>
“Danny, nice to meet you” answers the blond shaking it<br/>
“Hey-“<br/>
“Dann-“ they say at the same moment.<br/>
Steve nods at him to go first, so Danny does.<br/>
“Listen, I feel like I should apologize for my bad temper. What about a coffee?” he proposes<br/>
“Well, if you put it like that then I should apologize for bumping into you. So… you buy me coffee, I buy you yours?” Steve grins.<br/>
“Yeah, okay” Danny huffs a laugh “But you will have to show me to the best place as I just got here”<br/>
“Yeah, sure, come on, I know just the place” says Steve, hefting up one of Danny’s bags and walking side by side with him like an old friend more than somebody he just met.</p><p>They take Steve’s truck, get to the coffee shop and sit on a bench outside, starting to make small talk.<br/>
Danny asks him what brought him at the airport to which Steve tells him he was dropping off his sister at work.<br/>
Then it’s his “turn” so he tells Steve about Rachel and his unborn kids, basically the reason for him moving to Hawaii.<br/>
“So... what do you do for a living Danny?”<br/>
“I’m a cop, a Detective actually. I start at HPD next week. You?”<br/>
“Really? My dad is a cop at HPD, John McGarrett. Just look for him if you ever need something, he’ll be glad to help you.” Danny nods in thanks while Steve continues “Anyway, I used to be a Navy SEAL, but then…” he gestures to his eyes and then shrugs “Now I teach Science at King David Kalakaua Middle School.”<br/>
“I’m sorry for your eye, Steve.” Danny says.<br/>
Steve doesn’t seem too bothered by the conversation and Danny admires his positiveness “It’s okay” he grins “Kids kinda love it. They say it makes me cool.” He laughs and Danny does too.<br/>
“And anyway, now at least I have time to swim and play my guitar.”<br/>
Danny looks at him suddenly. Could Steve be his soulmate?<br/>
“You-?” Danny starts to ask, a bit wide-eyed, but he can’t finish.<br/>
Steve, however, evidently gets what the blond man meant to ask so, looking at him in the eyes, he nods and smiles a little. Once again, Danny finds himself smiling too.</p><p>This is not how he imagined his first day in Hawaii to be like, but he’s not complaining.<br/>
*<br/>
They get together almost 3 months after their first meeting.<br/>
5 months later Rachel, Danny, Stan and Steve welcome Grace and Charlie Williams in their families.<br/>
A year after that, Steve and Danny get married.</p><p>                                                                                                                            THE END</p><p>                                                                                      “There is no accidental meeting between souls” –Sheila Burke</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OH, yes. Danny and Steve married at HNL, because that's where they met the first time. They're romatic like that.</p><p>I hope you enjoyed this story.<br/>Kudos and reviews make my day infinitely better! &lt;3<br/>Thanks to sue2556 for explaining me more about ranks and how the Navy works, I know it wasn't easy (I wasn't purposefully trying to be difficult, I swear LOL) and you've been sooo patient.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>